Evergreen
by Katerzzzz
Summary: What happens when a elven princess, who is broken by past tradgedy, and a emotionless Marchwarden are thrown together by a chance meeting? An incredible thing. A thing which neither anticipated.A simply beautiful thing. Something Evergreen. Haldir/OC.


**Hey guys! I have been in hibernation for some time and now I emerge to bring you this Haldir/OC Fanfic. This is my first Lord of the Rings Fanfic and I hope I do well. This is also a MOVIE-BASED Fanfic.**

**Summary: Set during the Third Age, Evergreen follows the story of Haldir and his beautiful Silvan wife Elvulia. Evergreen follows them through their courtship, during which they discover about themselves more than they ever knew existed. Haldir helps Elvulia turn away from a tragic past love, and Elvulia opens Haldir's eyes to a world of love and compassion; something our dearest Marchwarden is often blindfolded to. After their courtship and eventual marriage, we see them raise their small family, and after a somewhat peaceful existence together, Elvulia watches distraught as Haldir and his Lorien army marches off toward Helms Deep to assist King Théoden and the people of Rohan. She knows he won't return. **

**Disclaimer: The only characters I lay claim to (so far) are Elvewien, Feng, Elvulia, Elvirith, Siowiel and Haldrim . The rest of the characters that appear that I do not state otherwise, belong to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Hope you enjoy. Please read and review.**

_Chapter One: Odd Encounters_

There was a happy sense in the air as the Elven population of Middle-Earth welcomed in the new summer of the world. The trees of Mirkwood seemed to dance to the beat of tambourines and flutes, their plump, rich leaves every shade of green, yellow green, bright green, bottle green, blue green and black green. The sunlight which stood high above the trees sent its light spiralling downwards through the leaves, creating a mosaic pattern of colour on the short summer grass, which smelt sweetly of flowers in bloom.

The bare feet of Mirkwood's only princess glided across the grass, more celestial being than anything of the living earth. Her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders in waves, stopping at her waist, it glinted gold when caught in the sunlight from above and two rather thick strands of hair had been brushed forward so her delicate leaf shaped ears were framed perfectly. Her headdress was a simple silver tiara which contrasted perfectly with her flowing tresses. She wore a beautifully simple dress made of white muslin, there was next to no decoration on her garb, beside the slight gold thread.

Elvulia was her name, the only daughter of Elvewien and Thranduil, King and Queen of Mirkwood. She had grown up watching her beloved father reign over the peaceful kingdom of the Silvan elves. She had been protected from any dangers by her two elder brothers, Legolas and Feng, and her mother had loved and cherished her like no other.

Elvulia sang softly to herself as she twirled through the glade. The celebrations had become too much for her so she had decided to retreat to her favourite place, the spot underneath her rooms, where the light did not shine, where it was shaded and peaceful. It was at this spot where Elvulia could totally relax, and listen to the trickling of the water in the brook just beyond the nearest tree.

"_A Bereth thar Ennui Aeair! Calad ammen i reniar Mi 'aladhremmin ennorath,_" Elvulia chanted to herself, the age-old song of the Wood Elves, O Queen Beyond the Western Seas. She had half expected Legolas or Feng to come exploring for her, but, she had last seen her golden haired brothers sipping Miruvor, in deep conversation with Elladan of Rivendell

All was peaceful, as Elvulia lay her head back and listened to the sounds of nature.

She was at peace.

It was only when two voices broke the silence, did Elvulia open her crystal blue eyes.

Some way away, near the site of the celebrations, she heard two male elves, their tone of voice suggested they were not from Mirkwood, possibly Lorien, but not being able to see their tunics made it impossible for Elvulia to tell.

She smiled to herself as she heard their banter.

"_Tanya nae eina,_" said one, his voice deep and rich, with a tingle of humour.

"_Amin saesa," _said the other, his voice was not as deep, but still had the richness of his counterpart.

Elvulia heard laughing, and then sensed that one of them had returned to the banqueting hall, hearing the crunch of his boots beneath the fresh grass.

She looked up as the now solitary elf strode past her hiding place, humming a song to himself. He stopped for a minute to listen to the sound of the brook in the near distance.

He was beautiful; his face was not too wide, yet at the same time it was not too thin, his blonde hair was plaited and combed back behind his ears. He was tall with a strong figure.

Elvulia was too far away to see his eye colour, but she expected them to be either blue or grey.

It was almost as if he could sense her as she observed him. He turned on his heel, only to be taken aback slightly when he set his gaze upon Elvulia.

"Forgive me," he spoke with a heavy Lorien accent, as Elvulia had suspected, "You startled me, I did not expect anyone to be there."

"No, forgive me, I should have made my presence known," Elvulia crept out from under the balcony of her rooms.

She stood to her full height, watching with an inner blushing as the elf across from her had to catch his breath.

"You are Thranduil's daughter, if I am not mistaken?" he asked, cocking his head to one side, his eyes glittering.

"You hear correct, yes," Elvulia blushed slightly "He often tells me I am the apple of his eye."

"I wonder why," her companion smiled, almost to himself, "I hail from Lorien, where I am known as Haldir," he bowed low.

"The fabled Marchwarden of Lorien, well I never," Elvulia chuckled to herself slightly.

This Haldir smiled at her, "Why do you hide here?", he tried to make light conversation.

"I find comfort in the silence of the forest when the celebrations of Summer Solstice overwhelm me," Elvulia began to float round to the entrance to her rooms; she had been feeling most tired for some hours, and now saw fit to retire.

Haldir nodded "Are you feeling unwell? You look pale."

"No, no, I am simply tired, I have been up since before dawn helping prepare for the celebrations, and this has been a regular occurrence for some moons," Elvulia looked up at Haldir with her large, almond shaped eyes.

"Ah. Your mother was looking for you, should I tell her that you have retired?"

"No, no, there is really no ne-," Elvulia was interrupted by the calling of her name.

"Elvulia!" her mother's voice carried on the gentle breeze into the ears of the young elf-maiden.

Elvewien was very similar to her daughter, the same golden hair and almond eyes, but her eyes were a significantly darker shade of blue than those of her daughters. The Queen of Mirkwood wore tonight a gown made of pale green silk lace with an over layer of dark green beads, her under skirt was a emerald green silk dupioni. Over her shoulders the Queen wore a patterened coat made of the softest chiffon, it buckled at the front with an intricate set of clips.

Atop her golden hair which had been swept into a thick plait dotted with green wildflowers, Elvewien wore a tiara similar to her daughters, but her headdress was embellished with emerald jewels.

Elvewien smiled slightly as she found her daughter, "Elvulia, my love, where did you disappear to?"

Elvulia gestured to Haldir standing ahead of them.

Her mother smiled at the Marchwarden, before turning to her child, "My love, will you be retiring now?"

"Yes, Mother," Elvulia nodded "I shall see you when the sun rises," she bade her mother good night, kissing her on the cheek and watching her as she left.

"I really should be leaving, Orophin and Rumil will be wondering where I am," Haldir smiled nervously at her "_Belain na le," _he bowed again.

"_I Melain berio le,_" Elvulia smiled at him as he stood to full height again.

He turned to go, Elvulia watching him as he took his leave, springing down the winding paths, following Elvewien.

The princess smiled to herself, it was an odd encounter but was certainly one she wanted to happen again.

It was with that that she turned into her rooms for the night.

**Hope you liked! This is my first Fanfic for a while so I hope it's okay. Please be constructively critical in your reviews. Thanks!**


End file.
